


That Thing You Said

by thegirlsinthefirehouse



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, little Yatesmann-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlsinthefirehouse/pseuds/thegirlsinthefirehouse
Summary: Abby finds out something about Holtzmann.





	That Thing You Said

“Have I said I luuuuuurve you lately?” hiccuped Holtzmann, leaning into Abby’s shoulder, grinning. Abby rolled her eyes and smiled fondly. Holtz had moved from happily tipsy to heading towards drunk. But she was definitely not going to be happy to go to work in the morning.

“Okay, now I know you’ve had enough to drink. Let’s go home.”

“Kay,” said Holtz, picking up her jacket from off the back of the bar stool. She and Abby had come for a drink after work. They were both tired after a day of teaching at Higgins, but Holtzmann had surprised her that afternoon in the lab with a working prototype of the PKE meter she had always wanted. Abby had thought they would never get it to work. But now, it existed. So they had gone out for dinner and drinks. It had been nice to spend time with her friend after the day was done. There were times Abby really wished she didn’t have to say goodbye at the end of the day. But that… that sort of thing was in the past. Her heart had been broken once, and she wasn’t about to let it happen again.

Besides, she didn’t even really know if Holtz was even interested in a relationship. Abby was just enjoying being friends with the most brilliant mind she had ever come across. She left a tip for the bartender after paying their tab. They were both quiet on their way out of the bar. It was a bit of a cold evening, and Abby saw Holtz shivering. Her jacket was very thin compared to her own trench coat.

“Here,” said Abby. She threw her coat over Holtz’s shoulders. “You’re going to freeze out here like that.”

“I’m surrounded by Abbbbbbbby,” flailed Holtz after putting it on. “I’m wearing an Abby coat.” Abby groaned. She had almost forgotten that Holtzmann could be even more silly when she was drunk.

“So this is what it’s like to be hugged by a friend,” said Holtzmann softly. Abby stopped for a moment, watching Holtz snuggling into the coat. The words shook her a bit, reminding her of the days when she had wondered the same thing as a child.

“Have– have you never been hugged by a friend?” she asked. Holtz shook her head no, her nose practically buried in the collar of the jacket. Abby felt a rush of love and sadness for her lab partner. She grabbed Holtz and pulled her into the tightest bear hug she could manage there in the middle of the sidewalk.

“This… this is a better hug,” grinned Holtz. She buried her head in Abby’s shoulder.


End file.
